


Easing Tensions

by killians-dashingrescue (caroc25)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU Modern Setting, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Smut, massage therapist au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caroc25/pseuds/killians-dashingrescue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian and Emma are both massage therapist. There’s this unresolved sexual tension between them, smut ensues when one of them gets a massage from the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m writing smut now apparently! Big thanks to Nicki- oncertwice for encouraging me to write this story.
> 
> I hope you guys like it

Emma had just finished her last massage of the day, and her hands and muscles were tired. She cleaned up the table, taking the sheets off putting them in the spa laundry basket. She went to the small sink and washed her hands, trying to get some of the oil off.

When she came out of the room, she walked to the reception desk, wanting to know what her appointments for the next day would be.

“Hey, Mary Margaret.” Emma greeted as she approached the shorthaired brunette.

“Hey, Emma, are you finished for the day?” Asked the receptionist as Emma dropped her arms crossed on the desk as she leaned into it.

“Yeah, I wanted to know what were my appointments for tomorrow.”

Mary Margaret opened the application needed on the computer and searched for tomorrow’s date.

“Tomorrow you are booked all day, and you have two couples’ massages.” Emma exhaled, completely exhausted. She really needed tomorrow to be over so she could enjoy her days off afterwards.

“Who am I doing the couples’ massage with?” The brunette pushed her head towards the screen squinting her eyes slightly as she was searching the name of the other massage therapist.

“Killian,” She answered and Emma eyes widened at the mention of his name.

“No, no, no! Can’t you ask Ruby to do it instead of him?” Emma pleaded.

“Sorry, I can’t, Ruby’s not working tomorrow, and Killian’s the only one available for it.” She answered her with an apologetic smile.

“Ugh… fine.”

“Why don’t you want to do it with him? I mean, he’s sweet, and he’s pretty hot.”

Emma shot a surprised look at her friend. “Are you saying that you find another man besides your husband attractive?” She teased.

“Yes, I’m allowed, and don’t try to change the subject.” She warned Emma.

“Fine, it’s just—I don’t know, every time we do couples’ massages together I feel uncomfortable and I find myself getting distracted and doing a sloppy job.”

“You mean you get nervous because he makes you hot and bothered.” Mary Margaret stated with a knowing smile.

Emma blushed at her comment and looked back at her friend, outraged.

“I do _not_!” She said, trying to hide the fact that her friend was right about the way he made her feel.

“Pleeaase, you aren’t fooling anyone Emma. You should look at yourself when he walks into a room. And you should see him when he sees you, I can say in all certainty that it isn’t one-sided.”

Emma shook her head, not wanting to hear what Mary Margaret had to say. “Whatever, I’m going to go change. See you tomorrow.”

* * *

 

Emma arrived at the same time as usual and went directly towards the locker room.

She opened the door leading up to it, and stopped when she arrived in front of her locker. She opened the padlock and then the gray metal door, taking her white scrubs out, and started disrobing herself, staying only in her bra and panties.

She usually arrived pretty early at work so she didn’t bother to go into one of the changing cabins to put on her uniform.

The door opened as Emma was putting her pants on; she turned her head around to look at the person entering.

Killian sauntered in, overwhelming her with the sight of him. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a pleated shirt with his leather jacket, his hair a mess, as usual.

Emma was internally baptising it his sex hair, since she had many times thought of running her hands in his dark hair during some more enjoyable activities.

Emma felt herself blush at that thought and chastised herself for letting her mind go to that place.

“Hello, Swan, that’s a pretty sight to start the day with.” He told her with his usual smirk, his blue eyes roaming the top of her body. Emma looked down and realised that she was still not wearing her shirt, and that she was wearing her bra only.

Her cheeks went from pink to hot red. She took her shirt in haste trying to cover her chest quickly.

“Good morning, Jones.” She greeted him as she finished putting her clothes on and leaving the locker room.

* * *

 

Her first three massages of the day went by smoothly as she was able to get her dark-haired co-worker off of her thoughts.

She had almost forgotten that she was doing couples’ massages with him until she entered the room and saw Killian preparing his table. He lifted his head and smiled at her. Just when he was about to say something the door opened again and the couple came in wearing white robes. They both greeted them.

The woman went towards Emma; she grabbed a big white sheet to cover the woman as she took off her robe. Killian was doing the same on his side with the man. When the couple was finally lying on their stomachs, they both started their massage.

Emma tried to concentrate and forget that he was in the room. She tried as long as she could, but her eyes couldn’t stop glancing at him, watching his strong hands work, his muscles flex each time he added pressure, his face concentrated on his work, brows furrowed and his mouth set in a thin serious line.

She rubbed her thighs together when her mind starting wondering what those hands could do on her.

Killian lifted his gaze from his work and looked at her. She was caught gawking at him, and the bastard knew and decided to wink at her, which made her want to hide.

She finished her massage with no further incidents as she glued her eyes to the muscles she was trying to soothe. When they finished, she cleaned the table as fast as she could, trying to avoid him.

She successfully avoided him for the rest of the day, and she was now dreading her last massage, since it was another couples’ massage with Killian. She felt herself tense up, and decided that she also would be in great need of getting rid of the tension she was carrying in her shoulders.

Emma went to the reception desk, since she still had time before her last appointment.

“Hey, Mary Margaret, I was wondering if there was a time slot available tomorrow so I could get a massage. I really need one.” She asked as her left hand was massaging her right shoulder.

“Yes, there is: tomorrow at 6:30 p.m.” She confirmed.

“Okay, great.” Emma was about to walk towards the hallway for her last appointment when Mary Margaret’s voice interrupted her steps.

“By the way, Emma, your last massage today got cancelled. You can go home.”

Emma let out a huge sigh of relief at hearing this news. She still hurried herself up to get changed, not wanting to bump into him.

 

* * *

 

Emma arrived at the spa on her day off at 6 p.m. and directly went to the changing room reserved for the customers, since today she was one.

She exchanged all of her clothes for a white robe and a pair of flip-flops. She went to the reception where Tink, the other receptionist, told her to go to room 6 at the far end of the hallway.

She sauntered towards the room and opened the door. Her jaw dropped when she saw who her massage therapist was going to be.

“Fancy seeing you here on your day off, Swan.” He told her with a smile.

“Hi, Killian.” She greeted him as she avoided looking directly at him.

“So, you’re my last appointment of day, that’s great news.” He said as he grabbed the big white sheet as he waited for her next to his table.

Emma inhaled deeply before walking towards the table. When she reached him, she turned her back to him as he lifted the sheet up so she would be covered while she took off her robe. When she was naked, she climbed on top of the table and positioned herself on her stomach, resting her head on the hole at the top of the table, Killian still covering her naked form.

“Is there a place you want me to pay a special attention to?” He asked in a husky voice.

She couldn’t see him, and could only hear the sound of his voice, which already did some wicked things to her lower body. _This was going to be hell_ , she thought.

“My shoulders and lower back have been aching lately.” She responded after clearing her throat.

“Okay, I’ll see what I can do.” He told her as he took two pieces of cloth and placed them under each shoulder so her back could straighten and her muscles could relax.

Her body was covered from shoulder to toe with the sheet, as he started to wander his hands over it, applying a gentle pressure. His hands than went to take the sheet at her shoulders and lowered it down and dropped it on her buttocks, leaving her back bare to him.

Emma heard the small click from the small bottle of oil and than heard his hands rubbing together as he was spreading the oil over his palms. When his hands touched her skin, Emma felt her body burn from his touch. And he hadn’t even started massaging her.

His hands started to wander across her back, slowly adding more pressure as he warmed her muscles, getting them ready for untying the knots. When her muscles were warm enough for him to work on, he started to press harder, pinning her into the table.

Every time he had to apply some more pressure she could hear his breathing getting stronger and could hear some stifled grunts as he worked. Emma felt her lower abdomen simmering with lust, her core desperately seeking attention.

When he finished with her back he moved on to her legs, doing the same routine. After both her legs got the attention they needed, he lifted the sheet to cover her.

“Turn over to your back.” He said in a very low voice.

She did as he asked and turned around. He started working on her feet, his hands gradually going up. When his hands were on each of her thigh, Emma felt herself tense up. He was so near to where she wanted him. Killian might have sensed her muscles clench slightly because his hands stopped all of sudden.

After a couple of seconds, his hands started to wander experimentally under the cover, his hands going up until he stroked her hips, slowly moving them under her belly button.

Emma’s breathing itched when his hands were so close, and when his hands wandered back at the top of her thighs; she couldn’t stop the whimper that left her mouth.

She could hear him panting slightly, as his hands caressed her inner thigh his thumbs brushing her center lightly. Emma moaned at the contact, encouraging him to keep touching her, which he did.

His fingers stroked her folds, parting them as she felt him spreading her wetness all over her core as she parted her legs.

“Fuck, you’re so wet.” His voice sounded completely wrecked. “Have you been wanting this for some time, Emma?” He asked her as he started to push one if his fingers in and out of her in a slow torturing pace.

When Emma didn’t answer, he stopped and Emma whimpered again and opened her eyes to look at him.

“Yes, I have, please don’t stop.” She asked desperately.

“As you wish.” He answered with a smirk and he added another finger as he started to pick the pace, Emma’s moans echoing in the room as he stretched her with his fingers.

His mouth started to leave a trail of kisses on one of her legs, his free hand grabbing one of her thighs. His mouth went up and up, until it joined his fingers. He started to suck lightly on her clit, the action making her back arch and both her hands tug on his hair.

She felt her orgasm approach hard and fast, and when she came she had to cover her mouth with one of her hands to keep herself from screaming.

Killian took his fingers out of her and started to lap on her folds, licking away any traces of her release.

When she came back from her high, she looked back at Killian who had taken his white shirt off exposing his chest, which was covered with hair.

Her eyes followed the trail of his chest hair, traveling down, under his white pants and Emma could see his strained cock under his pants and she licked her lips in anticipation.

When he dropped his pants down to his ankles, his cock sprang out of its confines. He grabbed the sheet still covering the top of her body, and tossed it at the other side of the room, placing his hands under her knees and pulled her toward him in one swift movement taking her by surprise.

He rolled his hips slightly on her, coating his cock with her arousal, his hands gripping her hips tightly, as he started sucking on her nipple. When his mouth switched to her other breath, Emma was getting more and more desperate for friction and started to push her lower body into his, wanting more. They both moaned when the tip of his cock pushed inside of her. He stilled his movements and his ministrations for a moment trying to regain some control. He leaned his forehead on hers, nose brushing, as they were both panting.

Emma grabbed his head with both her hands and crashed his lips on hers, tasting herself on him. They continued kissing each other greedily as he started to push his hips forward, stretching her inch by inch. When he was fully inside her, Emma broke the kiss and let out a string of curses.

“Fuck, you’re so big. It feels so fucking good.” She said, breathless. She could feel him grin on top of her even tough she couldn’t see him.

“You like that?” He asked as he pulled out almost completely before pushing back in in one forceful thrust, making the table move slightly and which also took her breath away as she answered him .

“Yes! Oh God yes, I love it, don’t stop.”

He complied to her demand and started take her hard and fast. Emma felt her second release approaching fast, and took her by surprise when she moaned loudly before it was muffled with Killian’s mouth on hers.

After recovering from her second orgasm she lifted her upper body up, supporting herself with her arms, as she started to roll her hips down, meeting Killian’s thrust hitting the right spot each time, making them both lean their heads back as they were overwhelmed by the sensation of being joined together.

The room was silent except for their grunts and moans, and the sound of flesh on flesh. The sound of them turning them both on. Their thrusts starting to get sloppy and erratic as both their releases started to build, threatening to explode at any moment.

Emma felt her walls clench uncontrollably as she came for the third time, lowering her head to his shoulder as she bit the flesh there to stifle her moans. Killian orgasm followed seconds later as he groaned loudly into the crook of her neck.

Both of their bodies went limp feeling the aftershock of their release. Emma laid back on the table, Killian’s upper body on her, head pressed on her chest, as her hands played with his hair.

When Killian managed to hold his upper body up with his arms, he looked at Emma with one if his usual smirks.

“I can’t wait for you to massage me.” He told her with a wink, Emma smiled lazily at him as she hit him on his chest, and they both started laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn’t planning on doing a second part of this story, but I had a couple of request for it, so here it is! I really hop you guys like it!
> 
> So for those who didn’t read the first part, you can read it here.
> 
> Thanks to my beta and lovely friend Nicki- oncertwice as usual.

They needed to stop meeting up like this between their appointments, her pressed up against the shelves where they stored the clean white towels and sheets while he pushed his hips into her.

The air was hot and thick, and the sound of them both panting, mixed with the sound of stifled moans and grunts was all they could hear in the small closet. Emma’s hands were clawed at his back, needed something to hold on to desperately as Killian was thrusting his cock into her warm heat, both seeking their release since they didn’t have much time left.

Killian crashed his mouth on hers to silence their screams as they both came.

Emma rested her forehead on his, as she tried to regulate her breathing. She dropped her legs from his waist, and tried standing despite her shaky legs. She bent down to grab her panties and white scrubs pants that she threw away on the floor ten minutes ago.

 

Killian pulled his pants back up and tucked himself in. They both straightened their clothes before one of them could come out from their hiding.

"We need to stop meeting up like this." Emma said, slightly out of breath as she pulled her hair up back into a ponytail.

"I agree, love, but you’re the one who refuses to take this thing further." He responded as he invaded her personal space once again. "Unless this is your way of telling me that you’re ready for me to take you out on a real date?" He asked as he cocked his eyebrow up.

"No, it isn’t. I already told you, I don’t do relationships, and I’m pretty content with the arrangement that we have going on. It’s just, I’m tired of always meeting up in the sheet closet or the bathroom to have sex!"

"Well you know what we could do to change things up? You could massage me." He told her with a wink and that damned smirk of his.

"Keep dreaming, buddy." She answered him with a chuckle.

"In that case, come over to my place."

"No, I told you. That would mean us getting closer and I can’t deal with that now."

"Mhm, well, we’ve run out of options, love." He told her, tilting his head to the side.

Emma sighed at the impasse, and looked at her watch.

“Shit, my next appointment is in 2 minutes. I need to go Jones, see you later.” She told him as she left the small closed space.

Killian stayed hidden for a couple of minutes before leaving, since he had a little more time. He tamed his hair, since Emma as raked her fingers through it during their session and he started to think of some way to please her (other than the intimacy, since he knew how to do that) and went to the reception desk as soon as he came out.

“Hey, Tink!” Killian greeted the receptionist as he dropped both his arms on the desk, leaning his upper body forward.

“Hey, Killian. What can I do for you?” She greeted him, never moving her eyes from the screen in front of her.

“I want you to set an appointment for me.” He said as he eyed the screen, looking for the available time slot, while Tink scrolled down on the calendar on the computer.

“Well there’s tomorrow morning with Ruby or Tuesday afternoon with Emma.”

“Tuesday it is.” He responded a little too eagerly, which made Tink eye him suspiciously. “I can’t tomorrow, I’m working.” Explained Killian as he tried avoiding revealing the reason why he wanted Emma to massage him. He left the reception desk with a smirk, a plan taking form in his head.

The next couple of days were torture for Emma, every time she went to Killian so they could escape together for a couple of minutes to succumb to their carnal pleasures he always came up with some sort of excuse. This frustrated Emma since she needed to have some kind of release as she felt more and more horny. She has gotten quickly accustomed to their encounters and the fact that he was denying her for some reason made her want him more.

Tuesday arrived and she had decided that no matter what excuse Killian told her, she would have her wicked way with him. When she arrived at the employees’ room, she saw on the schedule that he wasn’t working and she cursed knowing that she wasn’t going to able to have what she so desperately needed. No man has ever made her crave sex this much and she damned herself for letting herself succumb to his touch the first time. On other hand, it was still the best sex she’d ever had.

She spent the whole day daydreaming about him, and was glad that she had one appointment left for the day and thought about going home and taking care of her problem on her own, without him.

She entered the room to her last client, ready to get over it. The sight that was before her when she opened the door made her drop her jaw and made her core clench. Killian was standing in the middle of the room with the spa custom white robe. He turned around and smirked at her with a playful glint in his eyes.

"Hello, love." He told with a husky voice.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had off?" She asked him as she walked further into the room, feeling herself being pulled like a magnet towards him.

"I am, but I decided I needed to release some tension I have in my back, since a certain activity I’ve been taking part of lately has gotten me sore there." She rolled her eyes at his comment but couldn’t hide the smile that spread to her face.

"Mmhm, okay." She told him half believing what he was saying as she went to grab the big white sheet and when she turned around to cover him, he had already disrobed himself showing her his naked form.

Emma couldn’t stop her gaze from dropping down to his middle, and she unconsciously liked her lips and felt her core being flooded with lust when she noticed that his cock was half hard.

She tried lifting her eyes but the task proved difficult since she was so horny, and she wanted him so much. When she did manage to look back at him, he tried to look innocent but his small grin betrayed him, knowing fully how much he was taunting her. _That_ _bastard_. He was doing all of this on purpose.

"So, should I lie down on the table?" He asked innocently.

"Yes, on your stomach." She told him her voice breathy. He pulled himself up and placed himself like she asked to, and she didn’t even bother on putting the sheet on him, leaving his gorgeous body on display for her.

She took her the bottle of oil and dropped some on her hand, rubbing her palms together so it would spread.

Emma started to warm up his muscles and when she felt that she could apply more pressure, she started to squeeze his shoulders so the muscles would relax. When she started on the knots, Killian let out a sound from his mouth, something between a grunt and a moan. Emma kept her hands on his back as she continued her work, rubbing her thighs together so she could have a little friction down there.

She realized soon enough that he was trying to make her crack when he didn’t stop making sex noises as she massaged him. Emma told herself that two can play at that game.

"Turn around on your back." She asked him in her most seductive voice.

When he did, her mouth watered when she saw that he was now rock hard. She started to trail her hands on his chest slowly going down his abdomen. The more her hands got nearer to his prominent length, she could see his cock twitch with anticipation. 

She brought her hand to his shaft, squeezing it lightly as she started to pump him up and down, a soft moan escaping his lips. She started to work her hand faster as his breathing started to pick up and his hips were pushing into her hand. She stopped suddenly, making him whimper at the loss of her warm hand.

Killian lifted his head up so he could look at her, his eyes hooded and completely wrecked.

"Emma…" He started pleading and stopped suddenly when Emma lifted her shirt up and pulled her pants down leaving her in her underwear only.

She joined him on the table, on her knees, her face near his cock. Her hand resumed its place on him, and stroked him slowly as her mouth approached and sucked on the tip. His hands automatically went to her hair, to keep her head where it was. Her tongue went to lick the underside of his length starting from the bottom until she returned to the tip, opening her mouth wide so she could it take as far as she could.

When his cock reached the back of her throat she started to bob her head up and down, sucking in her cheeks. Killian moaned at her ministrations and his hips pushed into her mouth.

Emma took her free hand and trailed it down her stomach, crawling under her underwear until it reached her extremely wet slit. She slipped two fingers inside of her heat which made her moan loudly as she still had him in her mouth.

"Oh, fuck! Emma, your mouth feels so good wrapped around my cock." He growled as he felt his release approach. Suddenly Emma’s mouth left his shaft, the action making a loud pop.

"Emma, I’m so close." He begged her but he stopped when he saw her pushing a cup of her bra as she started pinching her nub while the other hand was still under her panties. Her head shot backwards when her orgasm hit her, as she gripped her fingers, her thumb pressed on her clit.

Emma smiled as she rode the waves of her orgasm, finally succumbing to the release she so desperately craved. She looked back down at Killian, whose hand was now stroking himself as he watched her pleasing herself. The sight of him touching himself shot another wave of liquid heat between her legs. She took her bra and panties off, and straddled him as she slapped his hand from his shaft.

His hands went to her hips to steady her and growled when he felt how wet she was. She glided her heat over his cock, teasing him, giving a glimpse of what he really wanted. She swayed her hips over him a couple of more times and lifted her hips as she grabbed him guiding him to her entrance and sank down in one movement making them both moan a little too loudly. She dropped her hands to his chest and lifted her hips up and down slowly, giving her time to adjust to his hard shaft.

Killian planted his feet on the table and thrust up, making her moan again. Emma started to meet his thrusts and they both set a hard pace for themselves wanting the other fall apart.

Emma’s body was burning and aching for release, as she felt the lust simmer in her lower abdomen. One of her hands started pinching her breast as the other drew tight circles on her bundle of nerves.

Killian was previously so close to his release, that Emma’s tight walls were proving hard for him to keep himself from coming undone.

Their thrusts became erratic, their bodies covered with a sheen of sweat, their breath coming out in pants when Emma’s second orgasm finally crashed in continuous waves as she screamed from pleasure.

The sound and the feel of her release was what made Killian come in hot spurts, his seed shooting between her fluttering walls as he growled as loudly as Emma.

Emma’s body fell forward as her muscles went limp. They stayed in that position for what felt like hours.

"I don’t think we are going to be able to continue doing this here, we both were too loud this time." Emma said, her head pressed on his chest as her hands drew small circles in his chest hair.

Killian chuckled at her comment, and Emma felt her head moving as his chest rose. “Right you are. I think you don’t have a choice to come by my place now, love. Unless you want this to be over?” He asked, afraid of what her answer may be.

"Maybe you’re right." She lifted her head so she could look at his sparkling blue eyes. "Do you still want to take me out on a date?" Emma asked as she felt herself blush.

"Always." He answered her with a huge grin.


End file.
